The BFHC (A Loud House Fanfic) Chapter 1
by mrjimmiemilesify
Summary: The Loud House is owned by Chris Savino.


Chapter 1: Prologue

Aka "The Big Friendly Hill Creature"

(In Tents Debate Aftermath & Sequel)

Story by Jimmie L Miles III

[Episode opens where "In Tents Debate" left off]

Lincoln: [screams] "THE HILL PEOPLE HIDING IN THE TREES!" [runs for his life]

[Lincoln runs back to Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds with 10 sisters for waiting to get firewood and then Lincoln was stop.]

Lola: [anger] "Hello! Where the firewood!?"

Lori: "Yeah, I'm so waiting for this."

[The sisters wants firewood, which he is through hearing]

Lincoln: "OKAY! OKAY! I'll getting the firewood."

Lola: "You better."

Lincoln: [scared] "B-But, i tried to get firewood, there's a real scary hill people hiding in the trees!"

Lori: [annoyed] Lincoln, what did i tell you like last time, There's no such thing as hill people, It's all in your imagination."

Lynn: [offscreen] "Now, do yourself a favor and give us the firewood, Please!"

Lincoln: [Sighs and to the viewers] "I'm remember my big sister was rules from my sisters"

[Flashback from the episode of "No Guts, No Glori"]

Lincoln: "NOOOOOOOOO! She gets a sick thrill from bossing us around! In this house, we call her the Queen of-"

Lori: "NO!" [unplugs Luna's amplifiers] "NO MUSIC!" [tosses Lana's mud pie in the trash] "NO MUD PIES!"

[approaches Leni who's talking on the phone] "NO-"

Leni: "Way! That's totes cray cray!"

Lori: [hangs up Leni's call] "NO PHONE CALLS!" [takes away Lincoln's game] "AND NO VIDEO GAMES!"

[End flashback]

Lincoln: [gathering firewood] "Yeah, like that before, since i saw real scary hill people!?"

[some voices are still cackling, some eyes are still watching him and then the big red eyes glowing are watching him too.]

Lincoln: "YIKES!" [Runs with firewood]

[3:00 AM, all girls are sleeping in the tents, except lincoln, he sleeping too]

[suddenly the hill creature's eye through the tent door and growling like a indominus rex]

[in the morning, the tents been scratch marks and tear up by hill creature]

Leni: [gasp] "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Lana: "Who did th- WHAT'S WITH THE BIG FOOTPRINTS!?"

[Loud sisters and lincoln looks at big footprints]

Lincoln: [scared] There's only one thing it could be. [pauses] A hill creature.

[Loud sisters gasps]

Lola: "Wait Wait, How did i miss?"

Lincoln: "Okay Okay Okay, Lori, You was wrong about hill creature or scary hill people hiding in the trees?"

Lori: "You're right, i was wrong!"

Lana: [scared] "THERE'S A MAD HILL PEOPLE GETS US EATEN!"

[all loud sisters are screaming and panic]

Lola: "I don't wanna to get us eaten!" [sobbing]

Lincoln: [silencing all girls] "ONE AT A TIME!"

[immediate silence]

Lincoln: "Thank you. Now, who wants to say something? "

Luan: [interrupting] "Oh, oh, me! Pick me! Me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me!"

Lincoln: "Er, Luan?"

Luan: "There I was, sleeping, dreaming Joking dreams."

Lana: "Wait, First of all, the bear attacks my brother, and second-"

Josh: "I think, someone needs a problem."

Lola: "Who are you?"

Josh: "Name's Josh the manager of scratchy bottom campgrounds, do you guys have a problem?"

Lori: [anger] "Yeah, can you explain what _this_ was by accident!?"

Josh: [shows the big footprints] "Woah, that was huge!"

Lynn: [anger] Indeed, but you are manager, are you supposed to help us!?

Lincoln: "Please, manager, there's gonna way to proof that."

Josh: [thinking] "There's a proof, to use the camera, to making proof."

Lincoln: "How long?"

Josh: "Maybe, it will be 11:00PM."

Luan: "I can't sleep on the ground!"

Josh: "Not worries, you can sleep in the car."

Lola: "Good Idea, I'm impressed!"

Lincoln: "Thanks, manager."

Josh: "Anytime. so make sure eveythings clear."

Lynn: "We will."

[11:00]

[in Josh's office]

Peter: "it's time for hunting."

Josh: "What are you talking about?"

Peter: [sighs] "Josh, can't you see i'm hunting?"

Josh: "no, it's 11 o'clock."

Peter: "I know that, cause you're my brother and i respects you."

Josh: "B-but, you gonna get killed by killing machine animals!"

Peter: "it's fine... but, i have my own weapons."

[Peter got Horace's old laser gun AKA Big Bob from courage the cowardly dog and red stun knuckles]

Josh: [gasps] "Wha- What are you doing with that weapons!?"

Peter: "Well, josh, don't you remember, you said a hill creature hiding in the tree and saw the big footprints."

Josh: "Oh- Okay.."

Eddie: [offscreen] "Let's get move on!"

[Before Peter leaves, he wants to say something]

Peter: "I'll Leave you to it and do your job, because your in charge."

Josh: "But, i protect the scratchy bottom campgrounds."

Peter: "i know, i protect the scratchy bottom campgrounds too..."

[door closes]


End file.
